


Too Little Too Late

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst. Angst. Angst. ANGST. Kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Little Too Late

It was she who sought out him. It seemed rational to her. She had served men since she was so young, it would be an honour to please a new leader, a new master.

Zathrian had resisted at first. She was young, she was fragile. Or so he thought. But she fought to be First, she fought for him. The night after he named her, she came to him in his aravel, stripped of her clothing, with only her fresh tattoos covering her skin. It was wrong, he said, but he took her anyways, behind like an animal as he gripped her. For the first time, it felt good. It made her feel powerful.

It was he who worried about pregnancy, but Lanaya wanted to carry his child. It was unheard of for a Dalish woman to carry a child outside marriage, but no Keeper could marry his First. And she wanted his line to go on. He had discovered immortality, surely his children might achieve the same. It was not hard to convince him to try. 

They were in his aravel together when the Wardens came. He left her side, leaving her unsatisfied in his bed. She lay, wrapped in the blankets, as she heard them speak. It was the first time she had heard fear in his voice. 

He returned, angry, and she stood, the blanket dropping as she reached his side. He was dominant, pushing her down onto the floor as he pummeled into her. She groaned, letting his hand grip her hair, pulling it upward. But then suddenly, he stopped. She rose, panting, before he led her into his bed, his hands touching her softly.

"I'm sorry, my love," he whispered, kissing her tenderly, "I fear for you, for our clan."

"I know you will keep us safe. Whatever you do, it is to protect us," she whispered, "Let me honour you, my love, my Keeper."

She straddled him, sliding him into her before grinding against him. He sat up, holding her to him. She kissed him and he moaned into her mouth. She bucked against him, sweating in the summer's heat. 

"Do I please you?" she groaned.

He grunted in return, his hand gripping onto her breast. She grimaced slightly before he rubbed her nipple between his fingers. His other hand went to her ass, swatting her lightly. 

"Give me your seed, my love," she moaned, "Let me serve you. Let me give you a son."

He growled, "You are doing your duty well, child. You honour the Creators."

Her knees gave out as she came and he flipped her onto her back, entering her again as he cradled her in his arms.

"Thank you, Keeper," she groaned, "Thank you."

He kissed her roughly before he picked up speed, his face straining. He drew her leg over his hip, pulling her close to him. She felt him jerk inside of her, feeling him spill into her belly. She sighed, pulling him to her in a kiss.

Tiredly, he lay beside her, bringing her into his arms.

"I am afraid for us all," he said softly, "But I fear for us both. I fear it may be soon time for you to take my place."

"You will drive both these werewolves and these outsiders away," she promised, "I know there will be peace again soon. You lead us well. The Creators have given you eternal life. You are their chosen son."

He smiled and kissed her again, "I must go. I will be back by nightfall, I promise."

oOoOo

The hunters brought her back the word first, even before the Wardens returned. Her love was dead. Her Keeper was a liar, a perpetuator of suffering, of misery. The Creators had no more blessed him than they had her. The man who had saved her, protected her, loved her...he was a fraud.

By the time the Wardens made it back to camp, she had regained composure, promising them support and denouncing the actions of Zatharian. Soon she would be alone, left to support the clan that their Keeper had nearly torn in two. There would be no husband for her, all had known about her affair and would not take a sullied woman for a wife. Especially one that...

She rested her hand on her belly. Her longed for child would only be a burden if it were conceived now. She felt no loyalty to him, but to the Dalish bloodline. If she were to become pregnant, she would feel obligated to carry it to term. But could she do that here? 

She let the Wardens go without issue. Whatever her fate, it lay here with her people.


End file.
